Las crónicas del Príncipe Mestizo
by Painalli
Summary: La guerra acabó. La batalla se llevó a cabo y Harry Potter ganó. ¿Y detrás del sabor del triunfo? Una triste, abandonada y casi tímida presencia melancólica que ronda los pasillos de Hogwarts, siempre procurando no ser visto. Porque si vivo no quiso relacionarse con el cuerpo estudiantil, no lo haría ahora que estaba muerto. Sino, no sería él Severus Snape.
1. Balanza

¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que si me conocen y han leído algo de lo que he escrito no me tendrán en el mejor de sus conceptos (Hey, ya estoy sufriendo yo solita sintiéndome culpable por todos esos fanfics que he dejado a medias), pero les traigo algo que puede gustarles.

¿Adivinan qué es? ¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Una serie de Drabbles de Severus Snape! Y no drabbles cualquiera, no. Estoy son después de su muerte. "¿Cómo?", me dirán, pero para eso necesitan leer este primer capítulo ~

Como no tengo cara para pedirles reviews, lo dejaré a su suerte, aunque por su puesto me encantarían sugerencias de qué tipo de situaciones merecen a Snape como protagonista. Yo creo que muchas.

Sin más, los dejo leer. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Balanza.**

La muerte resultó ser una experiencia tan dulce como amarga.

En primer lugar, mi alma se sentía en paz al saber que el hijo de Lily seguía vivo y que tras mi muerte, sabría toda la verdad. Al menos, la mía. Comprendería al fin el por qué de mis acciones; sabría del amor tan profundo que sentí por su madre, y que siempre sería así; quizás, maduraría un poco. No odiaba al muchacho como le había hecho creer tantas veces a Dumbledore y, a veces, a mi mismo. Teniendo a la muerte lamiéndome los pies, sólo me quedaba admitir que estaba orgulloso del chico. Su talento con las pociones era discutible, y aunque era testarudo y arrogante como su padre, también tenía la compasión y la lealtad de su madre.

Por otro lado, había una parte de mi que no alcanzaría a descansar jamás. Tal vez mi consciencia permanecería anclada al castillo por la eternidad, auto-flagelada por las verdades que ningún honor podía maquillar. No estaba tranquilo del todo, porque supe desde el principio que pude haber hecho mejor las cosas.

Nunca debí llamar "sangresucia" a Lily; nunca debí servir al Señor tenebroso, ni siquiera por un segundo; mi amor por Lily me había cegado tanto que, desalmado, no me importó lo que ocurriera con James y su hijo. También pensé en aquellos años interminables donde atosigué, presioné y sulfuré a Harry, todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo mi cuidado, incluso si él no lo sabía, y lo traté peor que a un cerdo.

En el fondo, y ahora lamento no haberlo dicho en voz alta jamás, confiaba que él y Draco no fueran muy diferentes. Esperaba que Draco pudiera absorber un poco de su valor y amabilidad, de la luz que Lily dejó en Harry. Era casi ridículo, pero eso quería. Draco era un niño mimado y cobarde; un mago de sangrepura al que sólo le importaban las cosas más superfluas y equivocadas de la vida; ese chiquillo al que yo había privilegiado en numerosas ocasiones, muy por encima de varios otros estudiantes que lo merecían mucho más que él. ¿Por qué? Era un error de mi parte, pero no conseguía evitarlo. Iba más allá de una actuación como doble agente, o de un rencor que guardaba hacia Potter y Gryffindor. Yo realmente creía que Draco Malfoy podía ser más que la simple sombra de su padre.

En mi último aliento de vida, con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes del hijo de Lily y James, pensé cuánto pude disfrutar la vida en Hogwarts, si tan sólo hubiese dejado del lado mi orgullo. Y lo más triste del asunto es que nadie, ni siquiera Harry con mis memorias en un frasco, lo sabría.

Ahora mismo, que me encuentro en un estado de tranquilidad absoluta, más allá de las puertas dela muerte, quisiera rememorar aquellos momentos... y recordar con la honestidad de un mago que ya no tiene nada que perder ni ganar.


	2. ¿Tú qué sabes de pociones?

**Capítulo 2. ¿Qué sabes tú de pociones?**

Hacía ya varios días que el curso había comenzado en Hogwarts, revestido de inseguridad y timidez.

Los que alguna vez fueran rostros curiosos, que brillaban por la expectación de su primer año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería británico, no poseían más ambición que pasar desapercibidos por los corredores del pasillo, como si un basilisco les fuera a saltar de una esquina en cualquier momento. _Después de todo, ya alguna vez había ocurrido._

Desapasionado, _él_ supuso que los niños habían escuchado historias... y que la mayoría de éstas habían sido verídicas.

No muy lejos de las mazmorras, donde alguna vez había dado clases en el laboratorio de pociones, un grupo de primer año salía con la cabeza gacha, despidiéndose del cansado profesor Slughorn. Un grupo de Gryffindor cuchicheaba entre sí mientras un niño pecoso de Ravenlaw salía disparado hacia los baños, con una enorme mancha oscura sobre el uniforme. Sin embargo, se percató _la incolora presencia_, una niña de Slytherin, de enmarañado cabello rubio, volvía al interior del laboratorio ocultando la vista a cualquiera que pasara por su lado.

Ligeramente curioso, el fantasma bajó de los sombríos rincones de las mazmorras, echando un vistazo al conocido salón de clases.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Olivia? ―Preguntó la silbante voz de Slughorn― ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?

La niña, que parecía reacia a levantar la vista, se detuvo frente a su mesa de trabajo y sacó un pequeño par de manos pálidas para coger su libro de texto. Entonces, se quedó quieta y sin decir nada, como si alguien le hubiese pillado en alguna travesura.

Severus podía observar, con su ventajosa invisibilidad, que la niña se estaba callando algo gordo. Llevaba su pelo amarrado en una larga y espesa trenza, pero daba la impresión de que se la hubiese retorcido minuto a minuto hasta que un montón de cabellos se le escaparan, dándole la apariencia de quien ha volado en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

Nervioso por la falta de respuesta por parte de Olivia, Slughorn se alisó una arruga imaginaria de su túnica, poniendo en orden su reloj de bolsillo y reafirmando su postura como profesor.

― Ya vete, Olivia, se te hará tarde para el almuerzo. ―Le animó con un gesto, intentando ser amable.

La pequeña disimuló una mueca de disgusto y se marchó corriendo con el libro abrazado contra el pecho, casi ocultándolo bajo la túnica.

― Tendré que retirarme un día de estos... ―Musitaba el actual profesor de pociones, sin ser consciente aún de Severus.― Sí, eso haré. Un día... enfrentaré a Minerva y le diré "Oh, ya estoy muy viejo para esto". Albus me obligó, pero ella... Oh, por Merlín, que difícil es la escuela hoy en día.

Slughorn tenía razón, pensaba la serena presencia que se alejaba flotando por los pasillos. Desde la guerra, casi un año atrás, los alumnos habían perdido gran parte de su entusiasmo, y a los profesores se les dificultaba más que nunca la labor de enseñar. Quienes habían formado parte de la guerra veían con cansancio y tristeza las estancias del castillo; los pasillos, los terrenos y los invernaderos, todo lugar donde algún mortífago hubiera lanzado un _avada kedabra_ exitoso.

Y los niños de primer año, como el pecoso de Ravenclaw o los malcriados de Gryffindor, resentían gran parte del luto de sus superiores.

Tal vez guiado por la curiosidad de lo que pudiera hacer una mocosa sospechosa en el castillo, o por la incipiente preocupación que resurgía de su muerte por cualquiera que ostentara el emblema de Slytherin, Severus se deslizó por los corredores hasta que pilló de nuevo a la extraña rubia.

Ella no se detuvo hasta encontrar un refugio seguro en un pasillo sin salida del segundo piso, no muy lejos de las escaleras. Con lo pequeña que era, esconderse no parecía una misión complicada. Cuando el fantasma notó lo que ella pretendía, su voz se hizo sólida por primera vez desde su muerte.

― No deberías beber eso.

Olivia dio un respingo y por poco dejó caer el pequeño elixir. La poción, hasta entonces oculta detrás del libro de la misma materia, temblaba en las pequeñas manos de la niña, pero ella se negaba a soltarla. En cambio, levantó la vista hacia la vaporosa figura de un hombre traslúcido, de expresión severa y una nariz exageradamente larga.

― ¿Q-Quién es usted? ―Preguntó ella en un claro esfuerzo por que no le temblara la voz.

― Eso que tienes ahí es muy delicado. ―Insistió el fantasma, señalando con su largo y platinado dedo lo que intentaba esconder la rubia.― Más específicamente, eres muy joven para beberlo. Te hará daño al estómago, y probablemente te de fiebre.

― ¿Usted qué sabe de pociones? ―Se mofó la Slytherin, levantando una nariz pequeña pero orgullosa.

Severus adoptó una expresión casi metafísica. _Cuánto sabía él de pociones_. Podría decirle a Olivia Bennet lo mucho que él sabía de pociones, y cuánto más sabía de la magia oscura y sus consecuencias.

Sin embargo, lo único que podía ver delante de sí, sólo que en un rostro mucho más hermoso, era la misma mirada que él alguna vez había adoptado de niño, cuando la escuela lo asustaba. Eran los ojos de quien se veía muy pequeño en un mundo muy grande, cuando todos bajaban la cabeza o reían sin que uno supiera la razón; incluso los temblores de su cuerpo le parecían familiares, y la actitud orgullosa le recordaba al escudo protector que Draco Malfoy había usado los últimos años en el colegio.

La imponente figura del fantasma de Severus Snape descendió hasta llegar a la altura de la pequeña; un gesto que jamás había hecho en vida.

― La suerte líquida no hará que el miedo desaparezca... ―Le dedicó una mirada tranquila y fija, y Olivia sintió en aquella mirada una sonrisa, pero supuso que podía estarlo imaginando.― Lo harán tus decisiones.

― Pero el profesor Slughorn dijo que...

― Es una pena que Slytherin tenga como Jefe de casa a un hombre tan pomposo como él. ―Se burló Severus, desviando la mirada.― Aprende de él, pero no creas que la fama lo es todo. Te lo puedo jurar.

― ¿Usted a qué casa perteneció? ―Inquirió Olivia con curiosidad, sin darse cuenta que sus manos dejaban de temblar y que ya no aferraba el Felix Felicis como náufrago a la tierra.

Severus se quedó en silencio un rato, pensándolo.

― No estoy seguro. ―Le devolvió la mirada.― Quizás ya lo olvidé.

― Creo que no importa. ―Susurró ella, pensativamente. Al final, miró al fantasma con congoja pero una clara resolución en los ojos.― Iré a devolver esto antes de que el profesor Slughorn se de cuenta que lo tomé. ―Porque claro, ningún Slytherin en sus cabales admitiría sus pecados con la cabeza gacha. Para eso estaban los Hufflepuff.

Cuando la niña se hubiera marchado a las mazmorras, Severus continuó su camino hacia la lejana dirección del colegio. Minerva McGonagall no se veía en ninguna parte, por fin. Pero una voz todavía más insoportable lo asaltó, no del todo desprevenido. Ya le había oído por varias décadas atrás.

― Sigues siendo un buen samaritano en las sombras, Severus.

El fantasma evitó mirar fijamente el cuadro del antiguo director.

― Albus.

― Si mal no recuerdo ―comentó el anciano desde su pintura, con aquella odiosa serenidad de por medio―, el Felix Felicis no tiene edad mínima de consumo. ¿Ha sido un consejo personal del antiguo Jefe de Slytherin?

― Oh, cállate.


End file.
